


Flying

by Fairleigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Pre-Canon, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Poe has returned home to Yavin 4 after his misadventure with the Kijimi Spice Runners, and he's feeling a bit at loose ends ... until a certain Jedi Master and his sulky teenage apprentice pay the Damerons a visit.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Kylo|Ben x Poe Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



Coming back home to Yavin 4 after Kijimi wasn’t exactly easy for Poe. He wasn’t still wasn’t completely certain he’d made the right decision to leave the Spice Runners, for one thing. And all the stuff that had caused him to leave home in the first place? Yeah, well, it wasn’t like any of _that_ had gone away while he’d been gone or anything.

He’d been back for a few months already, sleeping in his old childhood bed but otherwise at loose ends with himself. He told himself he needed time to grieve, time to heal, but maybe it was less about the healing than it was about the _waiting_. He was waiting for a sign, some sort of sign, something, _anything_ , that would tell him what he ought to be doing next.

Poe and his Pa didn’t talk much. Never had, not after Poe’s Ma had died, and when they did talk, more often than not it’d ended in shouting. Now they tiptoed around each other, knowing that the peace between them was fragile, contingent. Kes Dameron didn’t want to lose the last piece of Shara Bey he had left, but the next argument between them might be the one that lost Poe for good. Both Poe and Poe’s Pa knew it.

So Poe wasn’t actually sure he’d heard his Pa right the first time. “Say _what_ now?” he asked.

“Luke Skywalker is planning a visit to Yavin,” Kes said. “He’s due to make planetfall tomorrow.”

~*~*~

Poe figured he knew aaall about Luke Skywalker. He was a hero of the Galactic Civil War. He was the ace pilot who’d blown the Death Star with a single shot, and he was the last Jedi Knight. Poe’s Ma had served alongside Luke Skywalker on a mission after Endor. So yeah, Poe figured he knew pretty much what to expect.

And sure enough, the Luke Skywalker who called on the Damerons lived up to every one of Poe’s sky-high expectations. But Poe did _not_ expect the additional presence of a sulky-looking teenager whom Luke Skywalker introduced as his apprentice and nephew Ben Solo.

Ben didn’t talk much. Poe started noticing that pretty quickly.

“Hey, you’re Han Solo’s kid, right? With Leia Organa? And your uncle’s _Luke Skywalker_?! Aw, man, that’s so cool!” Poe’s enthusiasm was genuine. “It must be _a-ma-zing_ growing up in such a famous family!”

Ben entered another note into his datapad, His mind seemed fully focused on the uneti tree growing in their front yard, but Poe was pretty certain Ben was ignoring him on purpose.

They weren’t just calling in for old time’s sake. That uneti tree in question was the real reason why Luke and Ben had come to Yavin 4. Something about the tree’s native planet and the first Jedi temple, something, something about secrets hidden within deliberate mutations of the tree’s genetic code, something, something, something — Poe didn’t really understand any of it.

“Hey Ben!” Poe was gonna keep on trying; it was his nature! “Tell me: Do you like flying?”

~*~*~

Of course Ben liked flying, hahaha! His father was Han Solo, and his uncle was Luke Skywalker! And he didn’t just like it, either; he was kriffing _good_.

But then, Ben had the Force, so of course he was good. Poe half-suspected the reason why Ben liked flying so much was _because_ he was so good. It wasn’t, Poe decided, entirely fair.

Fairness or lack thereof didn’t stop Poe from challenging Ben to ever more increasingly difficult maneuvers in his Ma’s old A-wing, though. Ben always seemed so low-key and nonchalant about everything, but Poe had never seen a more aggressive, daredevil flyer. Not even Zorii Bliss had been so clever with the stick, and every screaming ascent, hairpin turn, and twirling dive Ben succeeded in executing flawlessly only made Poe resolve to push himself harder each time he switched off with Ben and climbed back into the cockpit himself.

They played through the evening and into the night, refusing to stop even after the old men had both gone to bed, until at last — and perhaps inevitably — Poe pushed himself a bit too hard …

… and lost control of the A-wing.

He had a split second to watch his short and rather pitiful life flash before his eyes before the A-wing, entirely without Poe’s assistance, righted itself and came in for a slow, graceful landing alongside the Dameron’s humble jungle abode.

Ben’s eyes were closed, his brow furrowed. His right hand was extended. He’d used the Force to save Poe’s life.

~*~*~

They deemed it politic not to mention the near-fatal accident either to Ben’s Master or Poe’s Pa the next morning. The old men took one look at Ben and Poe, looking rumpled and sleep-deprived when they emerged from Poe’s bedroom, extremely late to breakfast, and drew their own amused conclusions.

And the conclusions they drew weren’t wrong.

There was something about a death-defying escape from an otherwise life-threatening situation that did wonders for the libido. Poe’s Ma and Pa had conceived Poe after precisely such a situation, and once back on solid Yavin, Poe had delighted in tumbling Ben.

It’d been Ben’s first time. He’d been too awkward for it to be otherwise; no waaay had he been touched, let alone kissed, by anyone before! He’d blushed and squirmed so beautifully beneath Poe, each orgasm on a hair trigger, and when he’d finally gotten around to turning the tables on Poe — wow! Almost as good as flying!! Poe was gonna be sore in all the right places for _days_. If not weeks. Hopefully Ben’d be sticking around long enough for it to be weeks!

Alas, that was not to be. After finishing his cup of caf, Luke Skywalker announced that they’d finished whatever it was they’d been doing with the uneti tree and would be returning to the temple later that day. Poe was still in the process of digesting his disappointment when Luke turned towards Poe and made him a most unexpected offer.

“You’re flying is most impressive,” the metaled hero of the Battle of Yavin remarked. “Have you considered a career of it? The New Republic Naval Academy is accepting applicants at the moment, if you’re interested. I’d be happy to write you a reference … ”


End file.
